I'm just a Kid
by MelisaArtemis
Summary: This is an old story I made and let someone else posted in his account. Now that I'm here myself, he deleted the story and have me post this myself. Summary: A song take Naruto down a memory lane about his life. Narusaku ONLY, Waff is understatement


I'm Just a kid

I'm Just a kid

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the jutsus or the song that I used for that matter, I only owned the plot.

In this story I make Naruto don't know about the Kyuubi. But, believe me it will makes sense later.

"Blah": speaking

'Blah': thoughts

Blah : the music's lyric

: change scene/flashback

It was 5 o'clock in the morning, a man with golden blond bushy hair, a pair of bright blue eyes, and tanned skin. On his head there's a headband with a hidden leaf symbol carved on it. A 25 years old Naruto awoke from his slumber because of a nightmare.

"Damn, I hate that dream. A dream when I was a child. And now, I can't get back to sleep. It's 5 o'clock already and I'll have to go to work at 10 o'clock." He said while holding his head. He turned his gaze to his radio besides him and turned it on. "Well, I think some music will do to relieve my boredom." The music start playing, it's "I'm just a Kid" from Simple Plan.

"I remember this song." The song plays and it makes him have some flashback.

A 15 years old Naruto awoke from his bed, he looked at his alarm clock, it's 7 o'clock already and he have no mission today. He stays on his bed until it was eleven.

"Well, I guess it's like the usual. I think noone will ever come here. Heck, even my friends has never come to visit me here. It's getting lonely here, I guess I will spent this day on my own again."

I woke up it was seven

I waited till eleven

Just to figure out that no one would call.

I think I got alot of friends

but I don't hear from them.

What's another night all alone?

When your spending every day on your own

And here it goes ..

Naruto is walking on the street, many people passed him but no one even bother to look at him. They act as if he's not exist. He drowned into his own thought while walking aimlessly.

'I'm still 15 years old, but life is a nightmare for me. I hope I have someone that will keep me company, someone to comfort me, and someone that care deeply for me. Well, Iruka is like a father to me. But, he can't stay with me 24 hours like a father normally do. I wonder, how it feels to have someone who cared deeply for me.'

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair

No body cares cause I'm alone and the world

is having more fun then me...tonight

The boy looked at the sky and realized, he has been wandering around the town for more than 9 hours and the day has ended, there's no one in the street anymore except himself. So, he decided to go home and have a sleep. When he arrive at his home, he quickly change to his pajamas. However, he didn't go to sleep directly. Instead, he let his mind wandering around.

"Why..." he asks himself, "Why everyone have to go. Just when I'm trying to have a good time together." He remembered when they finished their mission yesterday.

"Hey, our mission has finished. Why don't we have some ramen at ichiraku? I'm starving."

"No, I'll train myself. I don't want to go." Sasuke said.

"Uuum... sorry Naruto, but my parents must be waiting for me to go home. I have to go now." Sakura said while running home.

"Well, I can't go with you either. I have to make a report for the fifth Hokage. Bye." Kakashi said while using his teleportation move.

And maybe when the night is dead

I'll crawl into my bed

I'm stairing at these four walls again

I'll try to think about the last time

I had a good time ,

eveyones got somewhere to go

And their gonna leave me here on my own

And here it goes..

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair

No body cares cause I'm alone and the world

is having more fun then me...tonight

'I don't know, why everyone hate me. It's not like I've done something terrible to them, or have I?' he thought

What the hell is wrong with me?

Don't fit in with anybody

How did this happen to me?

"Man, I'm bored. But, I'm afraid to sleep again. I don't want to see those nightmares anymore. I don't want to see the destruction of Konoha village." (What he saw is when Kyuubi attacked the village 15 years ago.)

Wide awake I'm board and I can't fall asleep

And every night is the worst night ever

"I'm just a kid... a kid who hated by everyone... a kid that's lonely in his own house... a kid whose nights are always haunted by nightmares. Yeah, I'm just a mere kid. THIS IS NOT FAIR!!" He said with his head down, tears threatened to fall from his blue eyes.

I'm just a kid...I'm just a kid...

I'm just a kid...yah I'm just a kid...

and I'm just a kid...

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair

"I don't want to be alone, I hate loneliness. No one would want to be lonely!! But, why... why I'm lonely?" he asked himself again. His tears started to drop from his eyes. "I'm alone, no body cares about me. I'm Lonely." His tears goes out freely now. And then, he cried himself to sleep.

No body cares cause im alone and the world is ..

nobody wants to be alone and the world

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair

No bodycares cause I'm alone and the world is

nobody wants to be alone in the world

Nobody cares cause I'm alone in the world is

havin' more fun than me...tonight

I'm all alone ...tonight

nobody cares tonight

cause I'm just a kid.. tonight

The music has ended, leaving Naruto's thinking wandering.

'Yes, I was lonely.' Naruto thought, and looked at his sleeping pink haired wife besides him. He said "But, thanks to her. I'm not lonely anymore. I have someone who cared for me now, and I will never be lonely anymore."

He realized then, Sakura began to stir up. She blinks her eyes several times before she realized that her husband is staring at him. She smiled and said "Morning Naruto, you woke early today."

Naruto smiles back and answered "Mornig Sakura. Yeah, I have a nightmare. A nightmare when I was lonely."

Sakura said "Are you still lonely now?"

Naruto shook his head and smiles "Not anymore, because I have you now. I won't be lonely anymore." He kissed Sakura on her head and Sakura lifted her head slightly to kiss her husband.


End file.
